


Owning My Mistakes

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Dean, F/M, Oral Sex, Righteously Indignant Reader, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, female receiving, implied further smut, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Reader and Dean argue about her taking risks on a hunt and reader finds out why it bothered him so much.





	Owning My Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Freaky Friday fic inspired by I a dream I had. Had to change some of it up a bit to make it fit Dean (im taking the real subject of that dream to my grave).

"God! What the fuck crawled up your ass, Dean?" You slammed the motel room door behind you and leaned against it, arms crossed in frustration. "You've been fuming at me the whole trip back from the campsite."

Dean let his duffle clunk to the floor and rounded on you. His eyes sparkled with held back rage as he stepped closer to you. Your heartbeat stuttered as you watched him cross the room.

"What the fuck were you thinking, y/n? I told you not to chase after that thing alone but you just couldn't listen; you almost blew the hunt and nearly got yourself killed in the process!"

You squared your shoulders, refusing to back down under his gaze.

"But I didn't, Dean. Fuck, and I thought  _ Sam _ was the control freak."

"Oh ho, sweetheart, you do  _ not _ want to test me right now. I would love nothing more than to just take you over my fucking knee and smack that ass red. Teach you a goddamned lesson."

"Fuck you, Dean", you yelled at him, trying to will away the heat rising in your cheeks. You were determined not to let him see how his words affected you, how you felt arousal coursing through you at the mere thought of him bending you over. "I'm not a fucking child, I knew what I was doing."

Dean closed in on you, his arms coming up to box you in against the door. His tongue flicked out across his lips as he stared down at you, his breath fanning across your face as he huffed in annoyance.

After a few minutes of tension-filled silence, he broke your little staring contest to pull his wallet out of his pocket, taking out one of the credit cards and offering it to you. You looked at him in confusion but made no move to take it from him. He rolled his eyes and took a half step back.

"I think you should get a seperate room tonight. Before either one of us does something the other will regret in the morning."

You felt the anger rising in your chest again and bit back the urge to push past him. The darkening of his green eyes left you wondering if there was something more to his words than you thought. You held your ground and shook your head, daring him to argue.

"No, Dean, I'm not wasting money on another room just because you can't keep your kinky thoughts in check. You need to pull your head out of your ass and stop treating me like I'm some kid who just fell into this life yesterday. I know how to protect myself."

You watched as Dean fought a silent war with himself, emotions flicking over his features quick as a flash. He caged you in again, his eyes shutting momentarily, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. When he looked back at you, you swore you saw a pleading look wash over his face.

"You could have died out there, y/n." When he finally spoke, his voice was rough like he was holding back some raw emotion he didn't dare let show. Whether it was anger or pain, you couldn't be sure. "What if it had caught you? I…"

Dean gulped, his Adam's Apple bobbing hard as he leaned in, his breath ghosting over you as he pressed his forehead against yours.

"I could have lost you."

"Dean…"

"Fuck, Princess, I'm sorry I got so pissed like this. I know you're as good a hunter as any; I know you can hold your own. But seeing you struggle with it like that...I can't lose you, y/n. I just can't. You mean too much to me."

Your gasp filled the silent room as he cupped your cheek, pulling back just enough to meet your eyes. You licked your lips nervously as his words sunk in, watching as his eyes followed the movement of your tongue.

"I. Can't. Lose you." He repeated himself before he finally closed the distance between you, his lips crushing to yours.

You froze for a second, stunned, before your brain kicked back into gear. You relaxed into Dean's touch, your lips molding against his and your hands snaking up around his neck to pull him closer against you.

Dean's tongue slid across your bottom lip, a wordless plea for permission which you quickly gave, moaning into him as he explored your mouth. You could still taste a hint of the whiskey he kept in his flask on his tongue as the two of you got lost in each other.

His free hand dropped from its place on the door, sliding over and across your body, down to the hem of your t-shirt. You shivered at his touch as his fingers trailed along the line of bare skin above your jeans.

"Dean", you breathed against his lips, your heart racing at the turn of events. "Oh, Dean. What…"

"Shit, sweetheart." Dean murmured as he dipped his head to your neck, lips mouthing a trail up to your ear. "Wanted to do that for so long. Wanted you; fuck, y/n. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

You moaned softly as he nipped at a spot just below your ear, arching into his touch as he cupped a breast through your shirt. You carded your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly as he slowly worked you into a frenzy. The hand at your hip gripped you closer, his thumb teasing under the edge of your jeans. 

"Thought, oh God, thought you wanted to spank me? Something about teaching me to listen?"

"Fuck, sweetheart. Maybe next time, the next hunt probably, when your recklessness gets me all worked up again. Right now all I want to do is fall to my knees and earn your forgiveness, make you feel so fucking good. Shit, Princess, let me make you feel good."

You whimpered at the words dripping from his lips like honey. Your hands tugged at his jacket, wanting so badly to feel his skin under your fingers.

Dean took the hint and pulled back just enough to shrug it from his shoulders. His shirt soon followed, landing in a pile of fabric on the floor as he stepped back up against you, his hands roaming down your sides and up under your shirt.

You raised your arms, nodding your head when his eyes flicked up to yours for permission before tugging the fabric up and over your head. He tossed it behind him and his arms wrapped around you, pulling you close as he kissed you again.

You let your hands wander over his back, fingers trailing over bare skin and drawing a shiver from him as his muscles twitched under your touch. His head fell to the curve of your shoulder, a groan rumbling in his chest as your nails scratched lightly down his spine. He tugged your hips against him, his evident arousal pressing against your thigh, hot even through the denim of his jeans.

"Shit. Wanna taste every fucking inch of you, y/n/n. Fuck, sweetheart, please."

"Mm, Dean, need you."

You let your head fall back against the door as Dean unclasped your bra, sliding the straps down your arms as you dropped them to your sides. He pulled back to look at you for a second, his eyes dark with lust, before ducking his head down to latch his lips over a nipple, his hand palming the other. You moaned and arched into the heat of his mouth, your hands threading through his hair as your blood sang with need.

"Oh, fuck Dean!"

He slid his free hand into your pants, one long finger slipping between your folds and groaning deeply against your breast as he felt your slick coating the digit. You whimpered and bucked into the touch, your nails raking over his scalp in response.

"Fuck, y/n/n. You're so fucking wet." He spoke against your skin, the vibrations doing nothing to soothe your rising desire. "All that for me, sweetheart?"

"Oh, shit. Yes, Dean, only for you. Need you, baby. Please."

Dean sucked at your nipple a moment longer before releasing the taut bud, removing his hand as he straightened up. You whined at the loss and struggled to keep your eyes open as he raised the glistening digit to his lips, his tongue lapping up the evidence of your arousal.

"Damn, Princess, knew you would taste amazing. Fuck, y/n, want to feel you come on my tongue."

He dropped to his knees, his fingers working deftly at the button of your jeans the second he hit the floor as you shifted, toeing out of your boots before he pulled the denim down your legs and helped you out of them. Dean sat back on his heels and looked up at you, eyes drinking you in. His hands gripped at your legs, thumbs rubbing circles on your calves as he licked his lips.

"You are so fucking beautiful, sweetheart. You have no idea how many cold showers I've had to take because of you."

You felt the blush heating your cheeks as he spoke, hardly believing what you were hearing.

"You're one to talk, Winchester. Nearly stopped my heart the first time I saw you. Never thought I stood a chance."

Oh fuck, baby, never doubt how gorgeous you are." Dean trailed his fingers up your legs to grip at the sides of your panties, leaning in as he pulled them off of you and placing a kiss to your mound. One hand gripped around your waist, the other tugging at your thigh. "Open up for me, Princess, leg over my shoulder."

You did as he said, widening your stance for better balance as his tongue flicked out over your folds. You moaned loud and your arm shot out to brace against the door jamb for support as he licked into your core.

"Dean! Oh, fuck. Shit, that feels so good."

He lapped at your dripping cunt, his fingers soon adding to the mix as he worked you closer to the edge. You could feel your climax approaching quickly under his ministrations and ran a hand through his hair, holding him against you when his lips closed over your clit.

"Fuck, don't stop, baby, don't fucking stop. I'm so fucking close, Dean. Fuck!" 

Dean groaned and doubled his efforts, determined to send you spiraling. He slid a second finger into you, crooking them as he pumped in and out, the pads of his fingertips rubbing over that sweet spot.

"Oh God, Dean! Fuck, you feel so good. Gonna come, baby, shit, right there Dean. Right there."

Dean flicked his eyes up to you, releasing your clit and pulling back just enough to speak.

"Fuck, sweetheart. So beautiful like this. Come for me, y/n/n, let go. Let me see you come Princess." 

He pressed the flat of his tongue against your clut, pumping faster. His eyes stayed focused on your face as your walls clenched around his fingers and you felt that coil snap. You were glad to have the door at your back and his tight grip at your hip as your orgasm washed over you.

"Dean, oh fuck, Dean. Yes, shit…"

Dean finally detached from your now sensitive clit, fingers lazily pumping you through your spasms as he kissed and nipped at whatever flesh he could reach. You tugged at his hair, words failing you as you tried to pull him up to you.

He took the hint soon enough, easing his fingers out of you and sliding your leg back to the floor. He stood up, his hands gripping at your hips and lifting you with ease. Your legs wrapped around him as best they could in your dazed state as you tried not to slump back against the door. 

"Wow. Goddamn, Dean, that...I've never come that hard before. Shit, I think you've ruined me for other men, Dean."

Dean chuckled darkly, his eyes sparkling with desire and mischief. He tightened his hold on you and turned you around, walking toward one of the beds.

"Oh, Princess, I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
